digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machinedramon
Machinedramon (Mugendramon in Japan) is a fictional character in the Digimon series. He is a Machine Digimon with seemingly unlimited power. Built from the parts of various cyborg Digimon, his body is 95% composed of metal. He is fueled only by the urge to destroy. His intelligence and strength overwhelm his opponents. Stats * Group - Machine * Level - Mega * Type - Virus Digivolution * Fresh (Baby) - MetalKoromon * Baby (In-Training) - Kapurimon * Child (Rookie) - Hagurumon * Adult (Champion) - Greymon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Megadramon * Ultimate (Mega) - Machinedramon Abilities Being a chimeric Digimon, he possesses the parts of Megadramon (Booster Claw), Andromon (helmet for kneecaps), MetalMamemon (enlarged version of Pyscho Blaster on back), MetalGreymon (Trident Arm) and MetalTyrannomon (jaw). Attacks * Infinity Cannon (Giga Cannon): An attack that releases energy blasts from his cannons. * Catastrophe (Dragon Fire): An internal mechanism that emits a shockwave that destroys everything near or on Machinedramon's person. * Booster Claw: He stabs his enemy with his right hand. * Infinity Hand: He crushes his enemy with his arm. Important Events Digimon Adventure Machinedramon was a member of the four Dark Masters (besides MetalSeadramon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon) and the ruler of Digital City, which looked like a fusion of prominent cities on Earth. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly attacked Angemon and then attacked the 7 Ultimate Level Digimon before they could attack him. When Tai and Izzy entered his city in search of medicine for Kari, Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracked them each time Izzy used his computer to plug into the network. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. But they gave him the slip so he retaliated with Operation Elimin-8, having Megadramon and Gigadramon bomb every building. When that did not work, he decided to handle the DigiDestined himself, burying them underground. He would later learn they survived when WaruMonzaemon had been ejected as the slave master to the Numemon due to a revolt caused by Kari. After killing WaruMonzaemon as punishment, he found Tai and Izzy with Andromon, who was building a resistance force to stop Machinedramon. The Dark Master cornered the kids and made short work of Andromon and the DigiDestineds' Digimon. It was then Kari's feet worshipping Numemon came. The slug Digimon tried to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. In retaliation, Agumon Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon and "sliced him like an onion" before regressing back to Koromon. Digimon Tamers He was among the Mega Level Digimon to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the Digital World D-Reaper. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's castle, a Machinedramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game for Playstation Machinedramon is the partner of Analogmon and the final boss of the game. Quotes Digimon Adventure * And you're waiting for what? Show me those locations. * Let me put this in words you can understand. * Send units to all twelve locations and blow them up! * The little fools have swallowed the bait. Now it's time to spring the trap. * Then it would be a good idea to converge all forces on that location and prepare to attack. * Fire! * Then relay those coordinates to all forces and attack. * And yet your still here?! * That you have the brains of a tincan? * I'm bored with this game of cat and mouse. Initiate plan Elimin-8. * Are your actually questioning me? Initiate plan Elimin-8! Now! * I'm glad you agree. Fire at will! * You can't relay on scrap metal if you want the job done right! * That's right, scurry away! * Ask any ratcatcher, the chase is part of the fun. * Nothing like a little oldsale of destruction to end a hard day's work. * Goodbye DigiDestined! * Stop stalling and tell me what happened WaruMonzaemon. That is while you are still able to talk. * They were in your area? * Enough! If you thought that puny little girl was though, wait till I get through with you! * Why didn't you alert me, you dulpit carnaval prize? * I'm sorry, I should be more sympathatic after you grying battle. * Let me reward you for having me located the DigiDestined. * Oh good, just what I was looking for: victims. * Hello Andromon. Babysitting? I'll destroy you first while the others watch. * They weren't even worth my time. You're next. * Now I got you, DigiDestined. Who wants to be the first victim? * How brave you are to volunteer. * I'll try to make this as painfull as I can. * What do you think you are doing Numemon? Do you slimy Digimon call this fighting? * Now I will finish you once and for all. Category:Mega Digimon